


Trouble

by aristos_asphodels



Series: FENCEweek April 2018 [1]
Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: FENCEweek 2018, I decided to go with Harvard's 'trouble', M/M, day one treasure/trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristos_asphodels/pseuds/aristos_asphodels
Summary: Harvard is gonna realize that middle School was a lot less trouble.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd  
> hope you enjoy!! <<33

It honestly wasn't a problem. 

The boys are at the wretched age of 12. Nothing feels or looks right. At this age a kid's arms are too long, acne too rough, eyes becoming too blind. It's the consequences of being new to teenage-hood. 

Harvard doesn't really have too many problems at that age though. Physically wise. He grew too tall too fast, hitting 5'6 by the time he's 12. Although lengthy, sports keeps him freshly toned (toned being a bonus to becoming a teenager) and all his mother's old school skin tricks involving apple cider vinegar keeps his face smooth. 

All that, along with the fact that he had excellent genes. 

Aiden didn't get so lucky. Ask Harvard and he would deny it, but Aiden is quite the ugly duckling. Cystic Acne, braces, glasses, baby fat, and a sudden shy demeanor that only came into existence half way through the sixth grade. Middle school for Aiden has so far been difficult to put it lightly. 

*** 

"Sixth grade was all bullshit, Harvard. We're seventh graders now, which means we need to start taking more time on appearance." Aiden spoke matter-of-factly as he paints his toenails black. Watching him, Harvard amusingly wonders how Aiden can see through his dark brown, straightened hair, since his bangs hung heavy over his eyes. 

Harvard always thought this was an extreme pity, because Aiden has the most gorgeous green eyes. 

"I think it's kind of silly that you care so much about appearance. There's more to looks you know," Harvard says. 

"'There's more to looks you know,'" Aiden mocks. "That's what a person tells someone who's ugly." He caps the bottle of nail polish and grabs his homework (which had been thrown askew and forgotten hours ago). Taking the paper he uses it to fan his toes, mumbling about how he needs to ask his dad to buy him a new nail dryer (since the previous one had been broken apart for a shared science project between the two). "You know like, when a mom's daughter is not-a-looker then the mom will be like 'oh honey, you've got a personality to die for! And a brain to kill for!' Except my personality sucks, and school sucks, and my mom tells me to lay off the cake." 

Aiden makes a pained expression at the thought. Turning, he starts rummaging through his bag of nail polishes. Harvard knows he's just trying to hide his face and he lets him because if Harvard has to explain to Aiden that he's so incredibly intelligent he could make a room full of geniuses feel dumb, or that his personality is enthralling; practically always keeping Harvard on the edge of his seat, or on the edge of laughing. Or how Aiden could be incredibly sweet, but have a viper's tongue perfect for teasing boys. That in a room full of people all aiden could talk about anything and every single person would be bewitched. And if He had to go into detail of his looks? God he couldn't stop. His skin is soft. _Very_ soft. Harvard becomes especially aware of this when they share the bed and Aiden strips from bottoms because the fabric moving is annoying to him, and he wraps his legs around harvard's for warmth. Or he would talk about how fluffy and perfect his hair sits, and that even though Aiden hates his curls and everyday attempts to burn them out, harvard _adores_ the twirls in his hair. God, he could go on a two hour tangent on just _his captivating green eyes_. 

Or, for fuck sakes, he could explain to Aiden that he shouldn't give a damn about what anyone thinks of him because when they're together nobody else matters. And he's tried to say these things, but it's all extremely difficult to communicate. It sometimes takes to long to put it all from thought to words. 

"See," Aiden exclaims. "You agree with me. I _am_ ugly. Great. I guess i'll just have to die." Frowning, he stopped fanning and checked to see if his nails had dried. Satisfyingly enough they were, and he began unscrewing the black nail polish top again, painting his fingernails, except for his middle finger nails, which he left bare. 

"You're not ugly. I didn't say that," harvard says. 

"You didn't say anything. That's enough said right there." Finishing his left hand with the black, he grabbed a pastel blue and began painting his middle finger with it. 

"I was just thinking, that's all." 

Snickering, "that's dangerous," Aiden says. Not responding, Harvard focused on Aiden's MP3 player which was blasting Black Veil Brides. Aiden doesn't even really like their music, he just has "a super duper crush" on Andy Sixx because "oh my god, Harvard, isn't he just so _so_ incredibly H-O-T." 

To which Harvard always deadpanly replies "No. He's not _that_ good looking." 

That reply isn't because he's jealous or anything either. Not even _close_. Jealous? That's silly. That's dumb. 

It's not at all why he hits the 'skip' button. Which consequently has him receive a pillow thrown at the back of his head. 

*** 

Aiden has grown by eighth grade. It's noticeable that height is finally starting to appear; growing from 5'2 to 5'7 from june through the end of september. He joins cross country and his mom put him on a strict diet plan. This sparking several fights about his health as he began dropping weight rapidly, but Aiden assures Harvard that the diet and exercise plan was his idea, and he's always taking in a proper amount of calories. 

As his weight begins dropping, his bone structure, particularly face wise became much more apparent. His jawline wasn't so much as soft as it was cutting. 

Eventually Aiden has to buy a new wardrobe; a day trip to the mall spent entirely inside a Hot Topic maybe would drive Harvard mad, but having Aiden in a changing room, undressing and dancing around in outfits (several times Harvard needs to grab his coat and throw it over the front of his jeans) and Aiden making him laugh at every turn and tease makes the whole day an entirely sweet memory. 

*** 

The end of the school year comes in with head rearing force. Harvard has a million things to do between all his class finals and assignments (honors classes of course) and helping Aiden with his assignments too. 

The _last_ thing he needs is personal drama. But Aiden brings it. It's almost surprising, almost. Aiden has always been an attention seeker, but Harvard had grown a little bit used to Aiden shying away from people. Particularly, if he was thinking selfishly, he's enjoying the abounding attention he constantly receives from his best friend. 

He sees him coming fast down the hall, grabbing Harvard and reeling him out the doors once he reaches him, and into the outdoor courtyard. 

Aiden stomps them to a marble bench. Planting himself dramatically to sit, slouching whilst resting his chin in his hands. When he speaks he's slurring from double-banding his braces, in hopes they'll get taken off early. He's been doing it for a good month, and he ices his jaw frequently from the pain in his mouth. Harvard tells him to just wearing the one set of bands as recommended, but it always offends Aiden when he suggests it. 

"I asked Marcus out." 

"Marcus?" 

Biting his lips he says "Marco," but it comes out as more of a question if anything. He never has cared to learn anyone's name outside of Harvard's in several years, even with boys he likes he seems to still lack that consideration. "The guy I like. Dark hair, his mom let him get the lip ring when he turned 14." 

Michael. Widely known as 'Mickey' and he was on the soccer team with Harvard in the fall. He's a douchebag, and a bit of a dumbass. Aiden spotted him while at one of Harvard's games and fell 'head-over-heels' as the poets say. Though, Harvard _really_ couldn't figure out why. 

"Did he say no?" Harvard said. He means it to come across as 'I hope he said 'no,' because he's an idiot. And you're beautiful and smart. And also I'm very much in love with you.' Aiden doesn't take it that way, of course. Because he's insecure, and dramatic, and Harvard can't seem to just _tell him_ he's got pretty eyes. 

Aiden's head snaps up with wide eyes. He's tearing up and Harvard immediately realizes he's definitely said the wrong thing. 

"Oh, so," Aiden starts, "you'd expect him to say 'no' to me? You're a great friend. Thanks for the fucking support." 

"No I-- ...What happened?" At the question Aiden's shoulders dropped even more until he eventually had his entire face between in knees and hands gripping at his hair. 

His head came back up from his legs, frowning deeply. He threw his arms out beckoning Harvard in for a hug. Harvard stepped into those outstretched arms, and they wrapped around him tightly. Harvard tries not to let his breath hitch when Aiden snuggles his face into his lower abdomen. 

"You'll… uh, smear your eyeliner." 

"I don't care," Aiden says, pulling tighter and burying his face deeper. 

"Okay," Is all Harvard can manage, while trying to not think about how he simultaneously must be the most unfortunate boy on the planet… and the luckiest. 

His speaking muffled, Aiden says, "He humiliated me. I mean _bad_. We're probably gonna' need to leave the country. Start a new life. Change our names." 

"It couldn't have been that bad." 

"It was awful, Harvard!" Green eyes now peering up at him, shiny from tears. "He didn't just say 'no.' He called me 'fat' and then 'anorexic' and told me my laugh was obnoxious and my acne was gross. He said braces wouldn't fix my ugly mouth or how my eyes are too big for my face or how I annoy everyone I talk to and you're only my friend because you pity me." He broke into a gut-wrenching sob and Harvard thinks being stabbed might hurt less than hearing Aiden cry so hard. 

"None of those things are true. You know, I quite like your eyes," Harvard tries as he caresses Aiden's hair. 

"I don't care about all that. I've accepted my ugliness. Doomed to need a bag over my head the rest of my life." He sighs, but doesn't release from their hug. "Harvard you wouldn't lie to me." 

"No." 

"You're not my friend out of pity, right?" 

Sitting in the sun was becoming too hot and would probably become unbearable had there not been a breeze. Life was far too similar. 

"I love you," Harvard says, hoping this could count as life's momentary breeze. 

Nothing is said for a long while. It became excruciatingly silent and Harvard thought he was going to pull his hair out if it continued. He needs Aiden to fill the silence, as he always does. 

This time Aiden doesn't. Instead he stands up, rising slightly up on his toes to reach his face. Grabbing Harvard by his cheeks he pulls him in and nuzzles their noses. Lasting for several seconds Aiden finally releases him. Entwining their fingers they stroll casually, a heavy tension between them that wasn't there before, choking the air around them as Aiden leads them through the school to their dorm. 

Somewhere during the walk Harvard asks "Where are your glasses?" 

"I got contacts." 

*** 

Summer passes by strangely. Aiden went home to his parents for the entire summer which had been awful and strange; Aiden always opted to be with Harvard during the summer, leaving Harvard to figure that somehow three words had destroyed everything. 

Aiden kept contact though. Calling harvard nearly everyday and texting him between those times. The constant messaging helped him not feel so lonely and insane, but he had seen Aiden only a handful of times this summer. His parents tried to make him feel better with "you've two have a transcending friendship," "Aiden is just going through a phase it will pass," or "whatever happens just know that life has a way of going about things" and all other cheesy wisdom a parent can throw when their son is oceans deep in lovelorn depression. 

Harvard's father tossed issue one of _The Sandman_ by Neil Gaiman onto him two weeks into summer, and when he wasn't talking to Aiden he was reading how terrible love and beautiful love is simultaneously. It's _always_ simultaneously. Good _and_ bad. Smart _and_ make stupid decisions. In love _and_ lonely. 

School orientation finally came at the end of August. Majority freshman were packed into the school gymnasium of King's Row. All in blazer uniform. Aiden texted Harvard early that morning to save him a spot on the front row bleachers. He sits, silent and rigid trying to understand what game Aiden was playing. He has yet to see him, when normally a student arrives early to get settled into their dorm and get ready for extracurricular activities. But Aiden is waiting until the last second to show. 

It isn't until all students are seated and the Headminister is about to begin his long spiel of how memorable high school will be that the gym doors burst loudly open, revealing a tall light haired brunette. 

Of course Harvard _knows_ his face, but it's also different. His hair, a bit shorter and a lighter brown with purposely choppy blonde highlights done throughout his natural wavy curls. Every feature of his face grew in to fit. And again, he grew a bit taller. 

Strolling through he catches sight of harvard instantly. Sitting perky and snuggly with Harvard he gives a beaming white smile to everyone. Braces are gone. Along with the acne. He's practiced perfect posture, and manages to cross his long legs and make it subtly sexual. A boy wolf whistles and Harvard hears his heart pick up in his chest. Closer inspection reveals Aiden switched from rounded smudge liner to the liquid cat eye. 

He also left his blazer open and his button up _unbuttoned_ at the top, displaying his protruding collarbone. 

None of the boys could stop staring, and Aiden was blatantly reveling in all the attention. 

Oh this is bad. This is a problem. _This_ was surely only going to bring _trouble_. 

**Author's Note:**

> see me on twitter @heirofkingsmeet <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! Happy FENCEweek!! <3


End file.
